The invention relates to a liner for a warhead of the type having a liner for the production of a projectile by explosive reshaping of the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,770 discloses a warhead including a liner in the form of a spherical segment. Explosive reshaping forms from this spherical segment an essentially rod-shaped projectile which, however, due to its aerodynamically unfavorable shape, exhibits unstable flight behavior, a high loss in velocity and consequently an unsatisfactory final ballistic performance. The great drop in velocity is caused essentially by the hemispherical shape of the projectile tip.
The unpublished German patent application No.bP 3,529,405.1 already discloses a liner for a warhead in which modification of the center of the liner permits the realization of an ogival projectile tip. However, difficulties have resulted in practice if the liner is used with a very violent explosive because the use of the above-mentioned application results in a shaped charge projectile tip which may burst open if a very violent explosive is employed.
German Patent No. 1,195,641 discloses liners for the production of projectiles by explosive reshaping in which the progressive weakening of the wall thickness of the liner produces slender projectiles which travel at a high velocity. The primary drawback of these projectiles is that the projectile tip, primarily if a violent explosive is employed, is relatively blunt because the wall thickness in the center of the liner must not fall below a given value which is a function of the explosive.